


Sukienka

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I Don't Even Know, Impossible Wolf, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler ponownie spotyka w sklepie irytującą klientkę, która pojawia się w nim od miesiąca. Decyduje się coś z tym zrobić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sukienka

**Author's Note:**

> Nie umiem pisać, ale fanfików o Impossible Wolf jest tak mało, że aż boli.

Rose siedziała na zapleczu sklepu odzieżowego Henrik's i walczyła z sennością. Ledwo co powstrzymała opadające ze zmęczenia powieki, gdy do pomieszczenia wpadł jej manager i oskarżył ją o niewypełnianie swoich obowiązków.

 

\- Do roboty - warknął, otwierając przed nią drzwi na oścież. Rose nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko posłusznie ruszyła na sklep, rzucając w szefa tysiącami nieprzyzwoitych wyrazów, oczywiście tylko w swoich myślach. W końcu nie chciała stracić pracy, szczególnie teraz, gdy wiązała koniec z końcem - niezapłacone rachunki mnożyły się w alarmującym tempie, a pieniędzy nie przybywało.

 

Gdy kierowała się w stronę lady, jej spojrzenie od razu padło na względnie młodą kobietę o brązowych włosach, która jak zwykle zdejmowała z półek bluzki w rozmiarze S, przelotnie przemykała po nich wzrokiem, po czym odkładała je z powrotem, w stanie zdecydowanie naruszonym.

 

\- Czy to tak trudno złożyć na pół zwykły t shirt? - mruknęła do siebie Rose, wlokąc się w stronę irytującej klientki, by zwrócić jej uwagę, ale ta już zniknęła w przebieralni.

 

Rose podeszła do stoiska i po raz kolejny w tym miesiącu zaczęła składać te same bluzki, które rozrzuciła ta sama kobieta. Dostrzegła w tym jakąś niezdrową zależność.

 

Gdy już ułożyła ubrania na swoich miejscach, zaczepił ją jakiś konsument z prośbą o pomoc w wyborze sukienki dla żony. Rose podążyła za nim, wskazując mu, gdzie znajduje się damski dział, gdy wtem uchwyciła wzrokiem tamtą irytującą klientkę wychodzącą z przebieralni i wtedy...

 

I wtedy jej serce dosłownie stanęło.

 

Kobieta wyglądała olśniewająco w ich finezyjnej czerwonej koszuli i jasnej, pokrytej kwiecistymi wzorami spódniczce. Klientka palcami nerwowo wygładzała mankiety, co chwilę obracając się przed lustrem i przygryzając wargę, jakby nie będąc pewną swojego wyboru.

 

Rose przyglądała się jej zdecydowanie za długo. W końcu zignorowała poprzedniego klienta i podeszła bliżej, nie do końca zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi. Gdy kobieta zerknęła w jej stronę, Rose rozchyliła usta i poczuła, że się czerwieni. Nawet teraz widziała w lustrze swoją nierozgarniętą minę.

 

\- Oh, przepraszam - wymamrotała, cofając się o kilka kroków. Klientka uśmiechnęła się.

 

\- Właśnie do pani podchodziłam - powiedziała. - Niestety nie miałam z kim przyjść, dlatego chciałam poznać pani opinię, a mianowicie, czy ta spódniczka dobrze na mnie leży?

 

Rose przesunęła wzrokiem po jej długich szczupłych nogach i biodrach, za które mogłaby się pokroić, ponieważ została obdarowana... no tym czymś.

 

\- Wygląda pani przepięknie - odparła Rose, nie ukrywając szczerości. Kobieta ponownie się uśmiechnęła, ale wtedy Rose przypomniała sobie, jakie rzeczywiste są jej uczucia wobec uciążliwej klientki.

 

\- Chciałam zapytać, dlaczego od jakiegoś miesiąca przychodzi tu pani i wprowadza nieład na dziale z damskimi bluzkami? Przepraszam, jeżeli zabrzmiałam nieuprzejmie.

 

Nastała cisza. Klientka wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc i nagle podała rękę Rose.

 

\- Clara - przedstawiła się. - Clara Oswald.

 

\- Rose Tyler.

 

\- Po prostu chciałam, abyś mnie zauważyła. Jakoś... zapamiętała.

 

\- Dlaczego?

 

Teraz to policzki Clary oblały się rumieńcem. Rose uznała, że wygląda to uroczo.

 

\- Może chciałabyś wyjść gdzieś ze mną na kawę? - odezwała się w końcu Clara. - Oczywiście ja stawiam.

 

Rose przez krótki moment poczuła przypływ zdezorientowania, ale również jej serce zabiło mocniej po raz pierwszy od prawie dekady.

 

\- Ja... oczywiście - odparła niepewnie. Chciała tego, ale z drugiej strony była pełna wątpliwości. Jednak gdy dostrzegła promienny uśmiech Clary, a wraz z nim jej rozświetlone ze szczęścia oczy, niezdecydowanie ulotniło się w jednej chwili. - Tylko, jeżeli obiecasz, że już nie będziesz rozwalać mi bluzek, bo przysięgam, zrobiłabyś to jeszcze raz, a wepchnęłabym je tobie do gardła.

 

Clara pokiwała głową z przepraszającym uśmiechem, który sprawił, że Rose ponownie poczuła motylki w brzuchu, a nogi się pod nią ugięły.

 

Już następnego dnia Rose przyszła do pracy z o wiele lepszym nastawieniem, wiedząc, że Clara również tam będzie, wpatrująca się w nią z sympatią w oczach.

  
I ona chyba też ją odwzajemniała.


End file.
